


Between Your Lips, You Found Me

by DarlingOfDathomir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Hux - Freeform, Huxloween 2019, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Space Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingOfDathomir/pseuds/DarlingOfDathomir
Summary: Kylo kills the ambassador of a crime syndicate during a murder spree, and now Hux has to pay the price.In the wake of Snoke's untimely death, Hux is scrambling to obtain the finances to back their attempt to rule the galaxy. After Kylo loses his temper they find themselves as forced guests of a crime lord, and she comes up with a very unorthodox way to settle their blood debt.Hux not only learns (eventually) of their Supreme Leader's emotions for the General... But Hux has to come to terms with his own desires he's kept stuffed down for so long.It's doubly hard, given Hux's new... abilities...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a small ficlet Huxloween, but I think I might grow it a little! We get some smut on the next update and tags will be updated accordingly.  

> 
> Some of the tags haven't happened yet, and some will be added as the installments go up
> 
> ***  
***  
***

  
  
“This is all _ your _ damned fault, Ren.”  
  
“You’re the one who changed the deal at the last second, and everyone knows how Arca’s Fang handles sour deals.”  
  
“It wasn’t _sour, _we were negotiating their unreasonable demands. You didn’t have to go lopping heads off.”  
  
Kylo’s soft laugh only served to irritate him even more, “Oh General, at that point the time for negotiations had _long_ been past.”  
  
  
  
Snoke’s financial backing all but disappeared at his death. Hux had inherited various accounts and investors from his father, but it wasn’t enough to keep the First Order operating at their current rate of expansion. The General had discreetly put out word to the more affluent of the underworld that he was exchanging promises of power and military assistance for ‘loans’.   
  
Kylo derided it as being “A gun for hire, but with more steps”. Hux saw it for what it was...

Surviving.  
  
  
  
'Arca’s Fang' was one of the few ancient criminal organizations that still managed to thrive in the Core worlds. The upper echelons of its ranks were dynastic, spanning generations of old wealthy families. Hux had long suspected that many of his officers had clandestine ties to the syndicate, but had never really bothered going after the leads. As long as they used those ties to benefit the First Order, he didn’t particularly care.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when their name appeared in his direct messages, and nearly stopped beating altogether when he saw the zeroes at the end of their offer- but what they wanted in exchange was equally as staggering. Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux were known to be essentially two heads of the same snake.  
  
Arca wanted to be the third.   
  
He hesitantly agreed to the offer, wanting to speak in person to finalize it, hoping that Ren could use some of his mystical nonsense to sway the crime lord into something less greedy. The meeting was set for the planet Deirada, close enough to rebel territory to have them take an undercover ship to the location. Arca _ wasn’t _ in attendance, though, and sent someone from their high council instead. Hux was furious at the snub, but still tried to counter-offer with a position of advisor.   
  
It was refused, one thing lead to another, and Kylo snapped- slaying everyone in the room that wasn’t a part of the First Order. They might have escaped had the room not flooded with halothane vapor, knocking them unconscious.  
  
That was how they found themselves cuffed and bickering in a small dark compartment, barely big enough for the two of them.   
  
“Can’t you do something with the force? At least uncuff us?”  
  
Kylo’s murderous exertions left him panting, and he inhaled much more of the gas than Hux did; he was still fairly dizzy and a little loopy.

  
“What would be the point? We’re worth more to them alive, let’s just wait and see where it goes.”  
  
“Are you kriffing serious?”  
  
Kylo _giggled, _a sound Hux didn’t even know he was capable of. “I suppose you’re right, Hux, _*I’m* _worth more to them alive.”  
  
“Ah yes, the market for hulking, tempestuous idiots is at an all-time high, how ever could I forget.” He’d hoped that making him angry might help, but Kylo just snorted and laid his head on the General’s shoulder.  
  
“I- you, _Ren! _What in the _hell_ are you doing, get off me!”  
  
“The gas… I need to sleep it off. Stay still. You smell nice.”  
  
Hux snorted and closed his eyes, lamenting the situation he found himself in. Kylo’s warmth was oddly comforting, though, and after a while, his cheek rested against the black wavy locks on his shoulder as he drifted off. He didn’t know how long they were asleep before a jolt of whatever they were in woke them. The top and front of the container opened and two of Arca’s guards stood waiting with what appeared to be another high council member. She was wearing the same strange ornate chainmail around her neck as the one Kylo decapitated at their deal gone wrong.   
  
“Stand and I’ll remove your bindings.”  
  
The two stumbled to their feet, joints aching from their time in such cramped quarters. They’d been brought to what appeared to be an ornate bedroom.   
  
_No. No no no, we can’t be. _  
  
Hux rubbed his wrists once the cuffs were removed and shifted so he could peek out one of the large windows in the room. They were planetside, but not on Deirada... they’d been moved to _Coruscant_, halfway across the galaxy from the Finalizer. It was a planet with more foes than friends.   
  
“The refresher is over there should you require it. I will come to retrieve you shortly. Arca is waiting...” She bucked at Kylo, staring up inches from his face. He stood his ground, unshaken as he stared back down at her. “_I_ wouldn’t need to wait, I already know what I’d do with _you._”   
  
“Do you?” he drawled, arching an eyebrow in amusement. She spat, the saliva landing on his cheek... he cooly wiped it away with his glove, flicking it back in her face. “Ah, you do.”   
  
With a growl she turned on heel and left the room, the two guards following behind. Hux ran to the window, letting his forehead fall against it in despair as he looked at the bustling city around them.   
  
“We must be in their Spire in the Business district. We’ll have to meet their demands, whatever they are, if we intend to get out of this with our heads. We have friends here… opportunistic ones though. If they find who we’ve crossed they may not help us at all.”  
  
“I leave that to you.”  
  
“We’re _both_ stuck in this!”  
  
“Mm.” Kylo sauntered into the refresher and Hux clenched his fists so tightly he thought a tendon might pop.   
  
Minutes felt like hours, and Hux paced while Kylo laid sprawled across the bed, irritatingly unphased by the turn of events. Just when Hux thought he wasn’t going to be able to take it anymore two guards finally came to collect them.   
  
They were lead to a large, fairly dark sitting room, the walls lined with old portraits and tapestries in long-dead languages. A half-dome of red-tinted glass on one side stretched the width and height of the room, casting an even deeper hue to the setting sun on the horizon. A lone figure stood looking out. Its height was imposing, easily a foot taller than Ren, even taller still when considering the ornate horned headdress set atop it.   
  
The guards lead them to two plush chairs with a small table between them, where a servant droid was setting out a small plate of pastries and pouring two cups of tea. Hux sat down stiffly, spine straight with his hands in his lap, while Kylo reclined, both arms laid out on the armrests. The General considered reading body language an art, and his cursory glance told him that the knight actually _was_ nervous, intentionally trying to appear as large and unbothered as possible.   
  
They sat in silence, long enough that Hux was starting to get irritated, even though he knew he had no right to be at this point. The remnants of the gas left a pounding in his temple, and frayed nerves set him on edge.  
  
Finally, the figure turned and slowly walked towards them. The bright crimson light from the wall of glass made it difficult to ascertain the face of whatever it was that approaching. It wouldn’t have mattered, though; as it neared he saw that the headdress had a long black veil draping from it, blending in with the heavy black robes.  
  
He swallowed, heartbeat pounding against his ribcage. _I didn’t kill anyone, this isn’t my fault, calm down, I can fix this.__  
__  
_The figure slowly lowered itself onto a burgundy velvet couch across from them, leaning back into the corner, draping one arm over the armrest.  
  
“Is that so, General? _You _can fix this?”  
  
“It seems there was an unfortunate miscommunication and I am prepared to do whatever it might take to right this tragic turn of events.”  
  
Kylo leant forward, a look of awe on his face. “You can use the force- how haven’t I felt you till now?” He reached towards the figure like a curious child, and its hand flicked up, pressing him back into the cushion of the chair.   
  
“Not in the traditional sense, but yes I can, most esteemed Supreme Leader of the First Order… Murderer of Shorah Khan, brother of Jaelin Arca.” It reached up and unclipped what was apparently a mourning veil from the headdress. It revealed the face of a human woman that appeared much too small to fill such a hulking form. “That would be _me._”  
  
_Sith hells he didn’t… he kriffing didn’t…. On every star that was ever hung, I swear she’s going to slaughter us both._  
  
“I’m a reasonable beast, General. Everything has a price, and while the offense is a devastatingly grievous one, I have faith that we can negotiate terms to heal the damage you’ve wrought.”  
  
“I could offer training in use of the force, if you honed your abilities, the advantages in your line of work-”  
  
She cut Kylo off with a condescending snort. “I lived in this Spire when your grandfather split the town in two with his rage, and much longer before that. I have no need for your schooling.”  
  
Hux creased his brow in confusion- it didn’t make _sense_, for a human she looked fairly young.  
  
“I’m proud of my legacy.” he growled “Darth Vader was-”  
  
“_Was_… emphasis on _was. _He’s dead. All that sits before me in _you_ is his same uncontrollable anger… only this time it’s soaked in the blood of _my_ family. Your unrepentant attitude grates on my kindness. I can’t decide if you’re bold or just _stupid._” The corner of Hux’s mouth twitched upwards in a smirk at the way she spat the last word. Kylo was absolutely seething beside him, the fingers on his right hand twitching like he wanted to choke her.... but for whatever mystical force reason, Hux was surprised to see Kylo actually contain himself.  
  
“I apologize for him, Arca, I handle most intrapersonal dealings. I’m afraid he’s slightly... feral.. in these aspects.” He could feel Kylo’s glare on the side of his face, and Hux was hoping that he’d take the hint to be silent.  
  
“You? The one who agreed to our terms and then tried swindle us at the last minute?”  
  
“I, ah, it’s not- what you’re asking for is not that _simple_. I was under the impression I would be meeting with _you_ so we could discuss it further.”  
  
“I see. Would you have also called me a, what was it, _‘felonious cretin incapable of independent thought’ _if I, too, refused to accept your modified arrangement?”  
  
It was his turn to be flustered, a flush creeping up over the edge of his collar, blessedly unnoticeable as everything in the room was already cast in a red glow.   
  
“I, ah, I do apologize for that. I’m afraid the conversation got rather heated.”  
  
“I know. I heard the recording.”  
  
Hux sighed and slumped back in his chair. Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse; they did.  
  
A droid entered carrying a tray with a glass of red wine, two glasses filled with an amber liquid, and Kylo’s lightsaber. Just as he went to lunge for it she clawed her hand out again, pushing him into the chair with such force that it slid back two inches. As strong as he was, he couldn’t move.  
  
“How are you doing this?”  
  
“The force doesn’t flow through me,_ I_ flow through_ it_. Since you haven’t touched your tea I assumed you might like something a little stiffer. Spirulean whiskey is one of my favorites.”  
  
At this point, Hux almost preferred being poisoned to spending another moment in such a high-stress conversation. He snatched the glass as soon as the droid set it on the table, and downed half the drink in one pull. The droid eventually stood beside the armrest of the couch, and she plucked Kylo’s light saber from the tray, its weathered exterior a sharp contrast to the black silken gloves that cradled it.   
  
“Have no fear, Supreme Leader… I just wanted to see the weapon that killed my brother. It has a lot of blood to spill for Arca’s Fang to make up for such a travesty.” She held it towards him and he reached out, doing the force equivalent of rudely snatching it from her. She watched him with narrowed eyes, waiting to see what he’d do next.   
  
Kylo leant forward... and slowly holstered it. She smiled.   
  
“I have decided to accept your offer, General Hux. I personally will be given a position as one of your chief advisors. I don’t often leave Coruscant, but I may occasionally make exceptions to visit you in Wild Space when necessary. Should you require a larger credit amount I can arrange it, but only if companies owned or protected by our syndicate are used as sources in your expansion. I would think it goes without saying that many, if not _all_ of your vendors, from weapons to ore to fabrics, will soon be switched to my friends... _Our_ friends.”  
  
Something was amiss. He wasn’t sure what, but after Kylo killing her brother he doubted that she’d suddenly agree to the offer they were so violently opposed to just hours before.  
  
“Arca, I am absolutely thrilled that you have accepted my counter-offer, however, I feel it’s not entirely fair to _you_ given the circumstances. Are you sure there isn’t anything else I can do for you?”  
  
“Oh, the issue of my brother’s death is separate from business. We’ll be handling that next.”   
  
_Kriff._  
  
Her eyes shot to the door and she rose to her feet, scowling.  
  
“I apologize for my rudeness, I will return momentarily. K7, refill the General’s glass please.”  
  
Once she left he cleared his newly refilled glass, finding some comfort in the tingling warmth in his extremities. It was his liquor of choice, and he wasn’t sure if she knew that or if it truly was happenstance. He turned his attention towards Kylo, who was staring off and nibbling at a cookie he levitated from the small tray of pastries.  
  
“If you’re not going to drink yours, allow me.” Hux snatched up Kylo’s glass and emptied it, setting it back down with a thud before continuing on in a hushed voice. “I don’t know how we’re supposed to make up for what you’ve done, but it’s on your shoulders now. Please control your temper and don’t muck this up. We’re halfway through this and can be back at the ship by morning.”  
  
“Whatever she was thinking about, it has something to do with you... I think… I don’t know. I tried reading her with the force but it’s like she’s… scrambled. I’m trying to figure it out.”  
  
The doors opened and Arca strode back into the room again, followed by nine high council members. She returned to her place on the couch, while the others remained standing to form a half circle around her.  
  
The silence somehow seemed loud, heads moving and eyes darting back and forth as if they were having a conversation, though no words were spoken. Outside a speeder passed dangerously close to the glass, and Hux noticed their eyes seemed to reflect the light back like a cat.   
  
_So not human then?__  
__  
_Kylo was on his second cookie and stopped midbite as he watched, trying desperately to discern the words that buzzed around him in the force.   
  
Arca’s head snapped to the side and one of the council members went flying backwards. “He was _my_ made-brother, Lannen, so it is _my_ decision to make. I’m only asking for input on which one. What you two did behind closed doors doesn’t overrule that. Careful, or I’ll be needing a replacement for _you_ next.”  
  
The disgraced member rose to their feet and returned to the circle, lip curled in a snarl. “Yes, Master Arca.”  
  
“We’re in agreement then? Excellent.” She turned her attention back to the pair sitting before her.   
  
“Supreme Leader, we consider you an honored guest, and Csara here will escort you to your sleeping chambers for the night. There’s a datapad at the bedside, order what you’d like for dinner and we’ll have you both on a return ship to the Finalizer tomorrow.”  
  
“And my General?” Hux might have found the protectiveness in his tone slightly endearing were he not horrified that his death was imminent.  
  
She reached up and took the glass of red wine from the serving tray, sipping it before smiling wide with red-stained teeth. “He’ll be staying with me tonight.”  
  
“Ah, y-yes I believe we have more to discuss.” his mind was racing, fearful and slightly ill at what the twelve hours till dawn would hold.  
  
Kylo said nothing, eyes narrowed into a glare.  
  
“I trust you won’t give us any difficulties, Kylo Ren. We returned your weapon in good faith, please don’t make us regret it.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll see you in the morning.” He leapt up from the seat and stalked towards the door without looking back. The council member assigned to escort him had to hurry to catch up to his long strides. He was returned to the same room they’d left earlier, their container of imprisonment now removed. He knew he should eat, but he wasn’t hungry. He was… jealous.   
  
Kylo had a strange attraction to Hux that was always lurking at the back of his mind. He did a good job at stuffing it down, but there were some nights when snippets of his day wouldn’t leave him- a waft of his cologne or a rare, genuine smile. They were stubborn images, refusing to be shaken, leading him down an even darker path. He’d lay in bed, hand slowly drifting beneath the covers, Hux’s name whispered as hips thrust and bucked into his hand.   
  
He’d never act on it, though… he couldn’t, even if he wanted to- he was sure Hux hated him anyway. Kylo told himself there was no point in being covetous of something he’d never touch and begrudgingly scrolled through the dinner menu. Food planetside was always better than what was available in space, and if he was forced to play guest while Hux did… whatever it was they were going to do… he would at least get a good meal out of it. 

  
After a few more exchanged glances, the council members filed out of the room one by one, leaving her and Hux alone. She rose and flicked her wrist at a set of shelves that moved aside to reveal a door behind them.   
  
“Follow me.”  
  
The corridor was winding until they reached a large bedroom, just as gaudy as the room they were in prior.   
  
“Change into those, I’ll be back shortly.” She left through another door, and Hux hid his hands in his face with a moan.   
  
_I’m going to make Ren’s life a living hell for this.__  
__  
_He barely recognized the woman that returned. She stood a little over 5 feet, wavy black hair loose just past her shoulders and a fairly curvy form. She wore a red silken robe cinched at the waist, and as she moved he saw she had nothing else on underneath it.   
  
“My outfit for entertaining guests is elaborate, I know. Physical intimidation is still one of the oldest ploys in the book.” She sat on the side of the bed, sinking into the overstuffed comforter. “The primal hardwiring of sentients is something that can almost always be exploited… but you know that. You’re sharper than your companion, it’s why I chose you.”  
  
Any compliment that put Hux over Ren was usually enough to set his ego purring, but the stress of the situation robbed him of any joy. Instead, he managed a tight-lipped smile and tugged at his collar nervously.   
  
“Ah, yes, he’s hotheaded and it will likely get him killed one day.”  
  
“I asked you to change, and you didn’t.” she picked the black silken sleep pants off the bed and tossed them to him.   
  
“I, ah, are you sure that, um-”  
  
“Don’t worry, General, I won’t do anything that isn’t _fair_.”  
  
_Kriff._ He hastily changed, feeling entirely too on display while her eyes grazed over him.   
  
“Tsk-tsk, your undershirt goes too. I’d hate to make a mess of it later.”  
  
“Arca, I-”  
  
“_Don’t_ make me _repeat_ myself.” She snapped, the coyness dropped from her tone.  
  
He sighed and slowly peeled it away, folding his arms in front of him. He’d always been a bit embarrassed at the slightness of his form, something his father often mocked him for.   
  
“Oh my dear, don’t be shy.” She stood up from the bed and drifted over to him, ice-cold fingertips gently pushing his arms to his sides. “You’re a gorgeous thing, General Hux, and I’m not the only one who thinks so.” She punctuated the sentence with a wink before moving her attention to the vanity behind him.   
  
“My mother’s mother brought our kind here from the wild reaches, far beyond what you call the “‘Unknown Regions.” There was a threat to our kind, a greater evil that drove us here. When she died it was a pain that nearly split me in two, the only thing worse than when my brother died at the hands of your _qyasek._ Your force sensitive. I made him, you see… something that isn’t done lightly, especially not by someone of my rank in the family. ”  
  
Hux didn’t want to let on that he didn’t quite follow. He turned to apologize, stuttering at the sight of an elaborately bejweled box before her, opened to reveal a strangely fashioned dagger. “I, I ah, I do apologize for that, Arca. Can you please explain to me what it is that I can do for you to fix this?”  
  
“Now there’s only nine members on my high council; I’m short one. I was going to make you the tenth.”  
  
That made no sense to Hux- giving him a position of power? That seemed like a favor more than a punishment.  
  
“It seems confusing, my dear General, I know. But with me lowering my demands and accepting a position as an advisor, I need a bit more, shall we say, _assurance_, that you will act in the best interest of Arca’s Fang.” He tensed when she removed the dagger and held it out in front of her, tilting it so the shards of kyber embedded in the handle twinkled.  
  
“That is understandable, and I do accept your offer. I’m just curious as to what exactly is involved?”   
  
“Well first, I must make you.” She took the tip of the dagger and pressed it into the tender flesh of her forearm. Blood so dark it was almost black trickled down and filled the elaborate engravings on the blade.   
  
_Ah, some strange blood ritual. _His stomach twisted at the thought, but rumors about the older criminal cartels and their esoteric ceremonies ran wild. He was slightly relieved to see that this one was a bit less… “intense”... the polite word would be, than the debauchery of the Crimson Dawn or the brutality of the Black Sun.   
  
Arca moved so fast it almost looked like she didn’t move at all- one moment the knife was slowly bleeding her arm, the next it was shoved just to the left of his sternum, planted firmly in his heart. He was stunned, looking down at the hilt incredulously. _No, no no no I can’t die like this, it makes no sense, I have too much to do, I-__  
__  
_“You’re not dying, Armitage Hux. You’re becoming more alive than you ever were.” And then he was suddenly on his back, laid out across the bed.  
  
_I refuse to bleed out at the hands of some criminal psychopath without a kriffing fight! _He went to snatch the dagger free, intending to use his last few minutes in the galaxy exacting revenge, but she was on him in a flash, pinning his hands to the bed.  
  
“Not. Yet. That part is _last_.”  
  
He began to wonder if their beverages were drugged and this whole thing was a hallucination, as now a set of long cuspid teeth, literal fangs, were visible as she spoke. His panic ended at the feeling of a pinch on his neck. Was she- biting him? Something about the pain was relaxing, which made absolutely no sense and now he was _sure_ that he’d been drugged. His muscles relaxed, the tension being replaced with a slight tingle in his extremities.   
  
There was a tug as she pulled her fangs free, her face hovering over him with a bloody smile. “And now, dear General, it is your turn.” 

  
He wanted to struggle and push her away but he was too weak- all he could do was frown as she bit into her wrist and held the bloody wound to his mouth. It shouldn’t have, but it tasted _divine. _He found himself sucking, desperate to get more of the liquid inside him.   
  
“We are the myth known as _oph'impulo._ This galaxy calls us vampires in storybooks, some think we are Sith, but almost all think that we do not exist. Our small numbers let it stay this way, and now, you are among them.” She pulled her wrist free with a juicy pop, running her tongue over it to seal the wound. “But we’re both tired now, let us rest and heal ourselves.”  
  
She slipped off him and helped pull him into a sitting position. Hux felt like was in a daze, head swimming, body both exhausted and electric at the same time. His head bobbed unsteadily as he looked at the hilt still embedded in his chest. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it, and pulled it free with a yank.   
  
_Is this where you bleed to death? Where you wake up? Will the drugs wear off soon? I..._He moved his attention from the blade back to the hole in his chest... or at least where it should be. All that remained was a smear of blood and a scar. The knife tumbled to the ground as he leapt to his feet and pawed at his chest.   
  
“But- but I just pulled it from here, I could feel it, I saw it!”  
  
Arca pulled back the fluffy comforter and slipped between the sheets, patting on the bed beside her. “You did, but come. We need to rest while you become one of us.”  
  
He turned slowly, shaking his head. He _needed_ to understand what was happening. “No, no I-”  
  
_“I command you to lie beside me, now.”_  
  
He didn’t intend to move but his body complied without his consent and he slowly joined her beneath the covers. Arca shimmied up onto the pile of pillows, adjusting him so his head laid on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the gelled sections as she hummed in contentment.   
  
“My dear General Armitage Hux… let me explain what you are becoming…”   
-  
  
When he awoke in the morning she was gone.  
  
He rubbed his eyes blearily, wondering if everything that had happened was some horribly vivid nightmare. His uniform was hanging, neatly pressed, over the mirror on her vanity. When he retrieved it he couldn’t help but pause to look at himself. He was somehow even paler than before, rings of purple haunting the delicate skin beneath his eyes, and two pink puncture wounds that had healed into a scar on his neck. He recalled the knife, and ran his fingers over a thin, barely visible line just above his heart.  
  
_Was… was this real? Am I-__  
_  
The HK droid from the night prior entered the room, interrupting his thoughts to beckon him to breakfast. It lead him to a large balcony overlooking the city, protected from the smog by the same rose-red glass. Kylo was already present, looking even more displeased than usual.  
  
“I trust you slept well?”  
  
Kylo answered with a grunt, gracelessly poking through his fruit salad to eat around the honeydew. Despite his mother’s love for it he’d always loathed the garbage fruit, doubly more so now that it reminded him of his childhood.  
  
Hux frowned at the steaming mug of caf before him. It smelled like hot plant water as opposed to his favorite beverage, and he added a cube of sugar in hopes that it might improve the flavor. He took a sip and spat it back into the mug in disgust. Now it was _sweet_ hot plant water. He sighed and picked a slice of strawberry from the bowl of fruit set before him; rather than anything enjoyable it tasted like cellulose and water and far too much sugar. He could feel the tiny little specks of life flicker to nothingness as he ground the seeds between his teeth.   
  
Arca’s voice from last night replayed in his head, recalling how she crooned the rules of his new state of being.  
  
**_You will taste food as it truly is rather than how you once perceived it to be. Only in the living will you taste life_**_._  
  
As if on cue she appeared, wearing a similarly revealing black robe, though this one was longer and a bit less see-through. She seemed to glide in, setting down a tall mug in front of the General before taking a seat beside him.   
  
“I thought you might find this more attuned for your tastes, General Hux.”  
  
_Blood. _The thought was as much intriguing as it was repulsive. Rather than the copper tang he’d expected the flavors were vibrant, dancing across his tongue. He could taste the sunlight, feel the warm air of where its donor came from, he could taste the youth and vitality and-  
  
“Jakku?” He’d almost cleared half the liquid before pausing to blurt the word out. Arca smiled.  
  
“Very good, yes. You can almost feel the grit in your teeth.”  
  
“Mm. How very... strange.”  
  
“We’re preparing transport and in a few hours you both will find yourselves returning to the Finalizer, just outside orbit from Deirada. I’m sorry you couldn’t stay longer, we prefer to keep new members for a few days to assist in… adjusting… but I have faith in your abilities.”  
  
“You _joined_ Arca’s Fang?” Kylo couldn’t keep the disgust from his voice. _ So that’s all it takes to get the great General Hux to set aside his convictions, a good fucking. Had I known that I would have...__  
__  
_Kylo’s internal monologue was spoken like an echo in the back of Hux’s mind. He glared and drew back, ready to launch into an indignant tirade when Arca’s hand shot up, silencing him. He leaned back in his chair and looked away, her words whispering to him from memory.  
  
**_We move through the force the way a spider pulls at a web. Without a force-sensitive nearby we cannot manipulate it as strongly, but in their presence, you can draw on their well of power. This will be your hardest task in keeping your secret from the Supreme Leader._**  
  
“Lest we’ve forgotten, you _murdered_ one of my high council members. General Hux’s position here is the work of your very own hands and I believe it is a small price to pay in comparison. Many would consider it an honor.”  
  
“I didn’t think criminals knew anything of honor.”  
  
Arca stood abruptly, the anger on her face slowly melting into a bemused expression as Kylo glared back up at her, tensing (and wishing) for an altercation.  
  
“When I was a child I begged my mother to let me wear a delicate piece of jewelry she had crafted on Naboo. She told me no, that I was too clumsy and too immature just yet. I coveted it, and in my jealousy decided that if I couldn’t have it, no one would. I ground golden chains beneath my heel and shattered the cabochon on the floor. I would be a liar if I said that adulthood had changed me; which is why it is such an intriguing thing to have you before me, Kylo Ren. It seems that if you cannot have what you covet, in your jealous anger you instead try to destroy yourself.”  
  
He said nothing, a slight flush creeping to his cheeks as he realized what, or rather who, she was referring to. His eyes darted to the General’s face before looking away to watch the speeders fly by.   
  
“You speak in riddles like a Jedi. I’m not interested in your stories, I only need to know when we will be leaving. The First Order has already been far too long without its leaders.”  
  
“Mm. So it has. Droids will collect you shortly.” And with that she was gone.  
  
Hux waited till she was out of earshot before turning to Kylo. “Are you out of your kriffing mind? We’re almost free from this place and you have to go antagonize her?”  
  
“I was just surprised to see you, General Hux, joining a crime syndicate, especially since the punishment for that is expulsion from the ‘Order. She must have been _very _persuasive.”  
  
Hux slammed his fist on the table and the clattering of plate settings made Kylo jump ever so slightly. He was _so_ tense, and Hux could smell the anger and stress on him as he leant forward… along with something else that intrigued him more than he wanted to admit.  
  
**_We developed heightened senses to better read our prey; even the slightest pheromones and muscle-movements will now register to you._****_  
_****_  
_**“You are absolutely kriffing insufferable! If you make one more allusion to whatever _perversion_ it is you think transpired, I’ll come over there and silence you myself.”  
  
“And how exactly would you go about doing that? They didn’t return the hidden vibroblades that you thought were a secret, did they? Tell me, General, how would _you _silence your Supreme Leader?”  
  
“Oh I’m _positive_ that I could find a way.” Hux moved his attention to Kylo’s lips, entirely too soft and plush to be on such a hateful man. His mind conjured the image of those lips, wet and needy, gasping as they lavished attention on his cock. Kylo’s bottom lip moved ever so slightly as he drew shuddered breath. Hux instantly blushed and turned his attention to the plate of fruit before him, afraid that Kylo saw it too.   
  
**_Sex is an easy way to draw in prey. Your libido will increase, and you’ll find yourself drawing more attention from those interested in you._****_  
_****_  
_**He had to admit that there was more than a few times that he’d pictured Ren spread across the bed, subservient and wrecked beneath him, but the stress of Starkiller and other various projects had left him all but abstinent, only able to bother with anything carnal after a few too many drinks. He wondered if such a fantasy would actually be _possible_ now, given the changes...  
  
_My god you are not considering Kylo kriffing Ren… get it together. _He shut the idea down, aggressively stabbing a piece of honeydew and shoving the whole cube in his mouth to further smother any lecherous thoughts. He immediately washed the horrid flavor from his mouth with the last of the blood in his cup.   
  
He swallowed the lump, and looked up to see Kylo pinning him with a stare- mahogany irises that were entirely too warm and far too intimate threw him off guard. For moment it was just the two of them, each unsure of the other, suspended ... till the clank of droid footsteps fractured those two seconds of question.   
  
  
  
Kylo looked away.  
  
  
  
Hux wanted to kill someone.  
  
  
  
It didn't stop him from imagining the way those lips would whimper beneath him, though.  
  
  
If he'd looked back across the table, he would have seen the way Kylo's eyes wandered... the way his gaze followed the curve of Hux's jaw, pausing at the collar of his uniform to wonder what he looked like with out it.  
  
Kylo reminded himself that anything between them could never be, though. Snoke drilled into him that he would be used at every turn, that any affection was a weakness and a ploy. But now that it was only the pair of them leading the First Order, and Kylo found his hand slipping beneath his belt more than he cared to admit. He wasn't sure if the image that flashed across his mind was from Hux or if it was that forbidden desire creeping up inside him.  
  
After getting just the hint of an earthy musk and the smell of ozone after a lightning strike being the scent of Ren... well, Hux was embarrassed at the very physical reactions he was having at that very moment. As usual, their Supreme Leader was making his life incredibly difficult once again.  
  
  
Hux swore that one day, he would finally have to pay for it.   
**_**

**_**

**_**

**It won't let me change the amount of chapters bc I already posted it- but this isn't over, there will be two more! One posted Tues and the scandalous conclusion on Thursday, Halloween! <3 <3 <3  
  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A different HK-47 droid approached and thunked a parcel onto the table in front of Hux. “Mistress Arca wishes for you to take these with you. They belonged to my master, felled by your _ qyasek slastaj _ .”   
  
“Meese Caulf? Is that your default language?” Kylo had picked up snippets of the rare language on the random trips he’d take with his father. Even in the outer rim it was barely spoken, only really used as a go-between when trading with creatures from the unknown regions.   
  
“Correct.”   
  
“And what did you just call me?” Kylo certainly made out the “trash” part at the end, hearing the insult hurled at Han more than a few times.   
  
The droid ignored him and continued talking to Hux. “I would like to accompany you to the Finalizer, there are certain things I can help with as you integrate.”   
  
The inference to his making under Arca made him nervous. “I assure you that if I require assistance with anything, Arca will be there for me.”   
  
The droid paused before replying. “I understand, master. Should you need me, I will be waiting in your flat.” He turned away but Hux called after him.   
  
“Ah, pardon droid, but what are you referring to?”   
  
“Shorah’s living space has been redesigned for her new brother. I thought you knew, shall I show you?”   
  
“I would like that very much.” At this point he'd rather do anything than sit alone with Ren.   
  
"If you may, Shorah called me Havoc, a play on the Basic alphabet designation of my name.”   
  
Hux rose and motioned forward with his hand “Well Havoc, I’m pleased to meet you. Shall we?” Kylo pushed himself to his feet, the chair tumbling back behind him.   
  
“I’ve already let you out of my sight once, General, it won’t be happening again while we’re in enemy territory.”   
  
The droid turned its’ head to him, replying with a hydraulic hiss instead of words.   
  
“I know you called me _ trash _ , droid. My manners are spent. Escort us both, or get ready to welcome yourself to the world of scrap.”   
  
It turned back to Hux and nodded. “I will escort you and your _qyasek_, if you wish it, Master.”   
  
As much as Hux was enjoying being more important than Ren for once, he knew that eventually, they would end up back at the Finalizer, where he would once again be under the force user's heel. He wasn’t foolish. “Yes Havoc, the Supreme Leader will accompany me.”   
  
“Follow me, _ Supreme Leader. _ ”   
  
Kylo narrowed his eyes. The amount of disdain the droid managed to fit into his robotic voice was not missed on him. The hallway brought them through the back of a tapestry that opened back into the room where they first met Arca. Three High Council members were huddled on the red velvet couch discussing something, jumping to their feet and bowing in deference to the group when they appeared.   
  
“General Hux, it is an honor. Can we do anything for you?"   
  
Hux had a feeling that he didn’t entirely understand his new position, but he wasn’t going to question it.   
  
He nodded curtly as he did to his subordinates back on the ship. “Ah, thank you. The droid, Havoc, so he calls himself, is escorting me through the spire.”   
  
The three scowled, moving like cats as they tried to push each other back. “You don’t need the droid, no we can help you, we can show you.”   
  
Hux held his hand up. “That won’t be necessary, but thank you.”   
  
There was a shared sigh as they sunk back into the couch, eyes flashing as they conversated out of the realm of human hearing.   
  
They entered the lift and Kylo rubbed a hand across his chin, a slight smirk to his face. “You must be enjoying this- if only your men respected you as much.”   
  
Hux looked over at him and glared. “You know, I believe I’ve found an answer to your question from earlier, Ren.”  
  
He leaned closer, voice dropping to a breath above a whisper. “I’d shove it down your throat till you gagged on it... till tears ran down your face... till you couldn’t _possibly_ take one. more. inch.” Hux let the statement linger, his senses picking up the increase in Kylo’s heartbeat, the dilating of his pupils as he turned to lock eyes with him. “I refer, of course, to the lightsaber that got us into this mess.” He moved back and faced forward; now it was _his_ turn to smirk. He could feel Kylo’s eyes still on him, gaze burning into the side of his face.   
  
Hux couldn’t decide if Kylo was just easily aroused, (which opened up the possibilities of toying with him in the future), or if he was actually _ attracted _ to Hux. He wondered if his force sensitivity somehow made him more vulnerable to the effects of the General’s transformation. It occurred to him that this was the longest amount of time the pair had really spent alone together. Perhaps Kylo’s, ah, 'peculiarities' regarding Hux had been there all along, he’d just never had the time to notice.   
  
The lift doors opened to reveal a large, open room; one huge wall stretched at least a quarter width of the spire, rosy panels of transparisteel overlooking Coruscant. There was a kitchen to the left, likely only for looks or human guests. A large semi-circle of waist-high shelves curled around to separate the bedroom from a sitting area that faced the windows. The bed was massive, and an over-stuffed burgundy comforter topped with an excessive amount of pillows made it look all too inviting.   
  
“I hope it is to your liking, master. You will stay here when you return for the monthly council sessions.” Hux frowned at this- Arca hadn’t mentioned anything to him about those. He expected a snide comment from Kylo, but he was distracted by a large, black crystal shard on display. He held his hand over it, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.   
  
It was the strangest sensation- Hux couldn’t physically see the darkness, but he knew it was there. Somehow he could sense the cloud of it, like a circle of heavy mist. He could see the way it gravitated towards Kylo, creeping up his arm, his own deadly aura glowing a slight red as he communed with the power of the crystal. Arca didn’t explain how their kind could manipulate the force, and it was odd to feel something inside him reaching out for Kylo, wanting to move nearer.   
  
When Kylo opened his eyes he didn’t expect to see Hux so close, staring at him. Where he expected a sneer was instead an open expression of curiosity.   
  
“The Death Star. This shard is from one of the eight crystals used in its superlaser. I… I could _ see _ the destruction of Alderaan, I could feel… I could feel the weight of the destruction.” Kylo had gone pale, a sheen of clammy sweat across his forehead. Testing the limits of his abilities, Hux tried to reach out with his mind to see if he could decipher the turbulence of emotions Kylo was suddenly projecting through the force.   
  
Kylo shoved him aside and lurched forward, stomping to the couches and dropping himself onto one with a thunk. “You know, General, instead of thinking so loudly you could use your _ words _ to ask me your questions.”   
  
Hux snorted, “That’s very gracious of you, Supreme Leader, but frankly I’d rather not. Havoc, please fetch me a datapad, I have much to catch up on.”   
  
The next few hours passed in a strained silence, Kylo sulking and staring out across the bustling cityscape, and Hux frantically catching up on everything he missed during their absence. Apparently Arca had the foresight to contact them on behalf of the General, which made his stomach turn at his dealings becoming common knowledge amongst the upper ranks. He was glad to see a mutiny hadn’t transpired while they were gone. With the two leaders of the First Order missing for almost 24 hours, he wouldn’t put it past Peavey or another disgruntled Captain to try and usurp them.   
  
It was almost noon when Havoc had been signaled to bring them to the docking pad. It was encapsulated in a dome made of the same red glass. It took a moment for him to remember why.  
  
**_Ultraviolet light is harmful to us, weakening the abilities gifted to us by the transformation. While only a minor irritation at first it can quickly escalate to physical damage and prove deadly over an extended period of time. The red does much to filter it._**  
  
They stepped into the crimson glow, but the droid remained behind. "This is where I leave you, Master. I will be waiting for your return. May you and your meatbag have a safe trip." Before Kylo could respond the droid had punched the close button and the doors shut in his face. Arca was waiting beside the lift, again in her elaborate outfit from the day prior. She held out the same rose-gold chainmail neckpiece that the council members were wearing.   
  
  
“Before you leave I ask that you wear this, you’re now a part of our High Council, and it’s a tradition.   
  
Kylo narrowed his eyes, “You’re doing this because you want our allegiance to be seen.” He motioned to the speeders and bustling traffic flying by. “I can’t allow that.”   
  
The horns shifted as she cocked her head to the side. “Isn't your ship being here indicative of that already? Mm... Perhaps the Supreme Leader is wise, perhaps it _ is _ best our new arrangement stays between us for the time being. Still, take this with you, as a gift and as a token of your station.” She stepped to the side and motioned for them to follow. The ship they’d brought to Deirada had been retrieved, and the nine council members stood at foot of the ramp. Csara stepped forward, bowing first to Arca, then to Hux.   
  
“Armitage Hux, Second-made of Jaelin, Most High Progeny of Arca’s Fang, General of the First Order, we are honored to see you so elevated and praise the Blood that your survived Ascension. Until we meet again, brother.” One by one they all touched his right shoulder, nodding their heads. Though they didn’t speak, he could hear their voices in his mind.   
  
_ Until we meet again, brother. _ _   
_ _ Until we meet again. _   
  
When they had all said their goodbyes, Arca took his face in her hands and lowered herself to look him in the eye, her golden eyes just visible over the black veil. “This is more than business; you are a part of our family now. If you ever need to leave, if you ever need to be safe, you come back to me. Call for me. The galaxy is a much smaller place for you now, my dear Hux.”   
  
** _The blood of the maker and her kin become one in the ritual of the making. Forever entwined, physical distance becomes meaningless; even across a thousand parsecs a maker can summon her progeny, as can they call for their maker. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** It was a strangely intimate thing, and rather than recoiling in disgust or scoffing at the idea of a crime syndicate leader being kind, Hux actually felt _ comfort _ in the motion.   
  
“Now go, this is the start of your forever.” She rose back to her stilted height and turned to face Kylo, whose face was pinched in irritation. She reached her hand out to him, and when he didn’t take it she used her manipuation of the force to make him take it. “You’re strong, Kylo Ren. Stronger than any _ qyasek _ I’ve met before. You _ will _ use that to keep him safe, protect him. If you do your job well, perhaps I can acquire that girl for you.” He could tell my the crinkle at the corner of her eyes that she smiled beneath the veil.   
  
With that, she returned to the group of waiting members by the lift, the click of her clawed prosthetics accentuating each step as layers of black robes billowed behind her.   
\-   
  
Returning to the hangar of the Finalizer felt like waking from a dream. Everything was just the way he’d left it, and it was as if the last 24 hours didn’t happen. Mitaka was waiting with a small group of officers to welcome them back.   
  
“G-General Hux, sir! When we’d heard the Diatum negotiations had been attacked by the Resistance we were all worried for you, sir, a-and of course you as well, Supreme Leader, sir. Ah, s-sorry to trouble you so soon but there’s an issue with the Kendielan hyperlanes, Tagdoban will only talk to you, General Hux, sir.”   
  
It really _was_ back to business as usual. “Contact that corpulent waste of space and have him…" Hux drifted off mid-sentence. He could feel another in the hangar; a spark in his senses, the same way the council members felt around him. His eyes fell on Lieutenant Starkan, who was watching the returning party with a slight smile on his face. “Just a moment, Mitaka. I need to have a word with that engineer.” Hux marched away without so much as a glance to the bewildered group of officers he’d left.   
  
Starkan extended a hand, nodding his head in deference.   
  
“Lieutenant.” Hux didn’t know what to say- but he didn’t have to say anything. He shook his hand and Starkan’s voice echoed in his mind.   
  
_ General Hux, I heard you had been made by Arca herself, and I am beyond honored to work under you, sir. I had always thought you were an excellent leader, but now the First Order has entered a class above any other. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Are there many others? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mostly in Medical, sir, for obvious reasons. We wouldn’t pass a regular physical. They’ll come to you soon enough to pay respects and welcome you. _ _   
_ _   
_ Hux realized he had been shaking Starkan’s hand for an awkwardly long amount of time and pulled away.   
  
“Ah, thank you, Lieutenant. Your hard work is appreciated. Ah…" he cleared his throat and spoke louder so the others could hear. "And be sure to scan the ship for any tracking devices.”   
  
“Of course, sir. Let me suggest, though, that tonight you should visit the containment level… wing 6. Speak with the Gamma shift warden Delaren.” He finished the sentence with a wink before returning to his duties on repairs, waving a droid over to begin the inspection of the returned shuttle.  
  
  
  
Kylo thought he was slowly going mad.  
  
  
  
_ Surely _ that man didn’t just wink and Hux, and _ surely _ Hux wasn’t completely unphased. There was no way the man that he knew to be the General of the First Order would tolerate leering from a suboordinate- or _ anyone _ for that matter. It wasn’t just the fear of intimacy that Snoke had instilled in Kylo that kept him from ever acting on his feelings... if he approached and Hux turned him away, it would be such a scathing refusal that he’d probably never be able to look Hux in the eye again.   
  
It couldn’t be his imagination, though. There was certainly a different air about their General; his chin was held higher, the eternal sneer on his face a little more conceited, and there was a sharp sparkle to his eye. Knowing he was now a High Council member of Arca’s Fang was probably growing on him as Hux realized just how much more dangerous he’d become. It was noticeable enough that _ everyone _ was regarding him a little differently.   
  
Mitaka stuttered even more than usual (he was smitten with Hux, but Kylo didn’t have to be force sensitive to know _ that _ ). When he gave the debriefing on how Arca’s Fang “rescued” them from the Resistance attack the senior officers actually _ listened _ instead of burying their faces in reports. The engineer from the hangar even popped into the meeting, whispering something in his ear before leaving with a smile.   
  
And for some reason, it was getting under Kylo’s skin. He wondered if that new, menacing edge to their general was what had pushed him just over the edge from a crush to an obsession. This Lieutenant Starkan had never even registered to Kylo, but the comfortable friendliness he was suddenly showing to Hux made him want to crush his windpipe.   
  
Whatever had happened planetside had taken his interest in Hux and sharpened it into a very potent and very intense want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to update this on Halloween like I'd wanted, but I will be completing it soon :)


End file.
